The present invention relates to an interior structure of a vehicle equipped with a curtain airbag device.
In general, vehicles, particularly automotive vehicles, are equipped with an airbag device to protect passengers from accidents, such as a vehicle crash, or a vehicle overturn. A so-called curtain airbag is known as such an airbag, which is operative to inflate so as to cover an inner face of a side window portion including plural side window glasses and pillars.
The curtain airbag is accommodated in a portion of a roof side portion that is located above a side end portion of a roof trim, and operative to inflate out of a boundary between a pillar trim and a roof trim, pushing the side end portion of the pillar trim toward a vehicle compartment side.
Herein, there is provided a guide portion that is formed integrally with an upper end portion of the pillar trim so as to guide the curtain airbag inflating toward the vehicle compartment side in order to provide a smooth inflation of the curtain airbag into the vehicle compartment, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-59802 or 2005-313674, for example.
The roof trim is generally made of a material that is softer than a material of a pillar trim. Herein, if the passenger inadvertently pushes the roof trim toward the vehicle outside, for example, the roof trim may he deformed, thereby deteriorating the smooth inflation of the curtain airbag. Accordingly, there is a concern that the smooth inflation of the curtain airbag may not be obtained even if the guide portion disclosed in the above-described patent documents is provided. There is also a problem in that good appearances of the interior may be deteriorated.